October Mischief (Kinktober prompts)
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Just a few kinktober prompts ,because I'm a bandwagon. Only gonna do a few though so enjoy!
1. Ryuko

A/n

So...I'm bandwagoned and decide to do a kinktober prompt. Just a few so far...maybe others later.

**Warning: sexual themes**

So enjoy, I Don't own anything!

* * *

prompt: Spanking/ass worship/face sitting

Pair: Izuku x Ryuko

(Basically kinda from dragon wife,but not exactly)

** Awkward Desire**

She was was more of a possessive lover than a gentle one.

That was how she described her relationship with one adorable Izuku Midoriya.

The beginning of their relationship was at first awkward,but he warmed up to her rather easily.Even though she marked him in the first hour of dating.(A mark she was proud of she might add.)

Who knew he was a really affection mate under all those nervous bundles! She was no better as she was just as nervous to the situation as he was.

A few months into though they decided to tie the not and for it being their first time she was rather surprised.

It was intense and she could barely walk the next morning. She had to call her agency to say she was injured (not much of a understatement.) and wouldn't be able ro make it in.

Though Izuku was a gentle lover he still had desires that she gladly wanted to fulfil.

"Darling~how you holding up down there?" She questioned playfully.

He was an awkward one so getting to know his kinks was tough. She had to give puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip just to get him to finally say what he wanted.

In truth it was surprising...but nothing she wouldn't do for her darling.

Instead of a response Izuku gave a light smack to the right plump cheek of her ass indicating he was "ok".

She maybe not the most well endowed ,but she prided her rather plump ass for making up for it.

And Izuku always made sure to appreciate it.

* * *

A/n

I'm not gonna make these long really just because I'm kinda late to the party so to speak.

Also I am a firm believer Izuku is secretly an ass man.(my opinion)

Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Toga

A/n

**warning: Sexual themes and blood.****Don't own, but enjoy!**

* * *

prompt:blood, handjob

Pair: Izuku x Toga

This one is a vampire Au by the way!

**Blood On The Dance Floor**

Vampires exsisted.

For a millennium vampires and humans have coexisted to maintain a natural balance of stability.

In exchange for blood vampires became docile secondary being or slaves so to speak for human kind to ensure their own work based survival.

Though a few broke those rules.

"Your blood is pretty~" A very psychotic blonde whispered into a panting greenette's ear.

Blood dripped from his neck as a long tongue slithered through plush lips to lap up the sweet copper nectar. Panting Izuku lightly moaned out softly trying not to be to vocal.

"T-toga..." He whined slightly as his own arousal strained against his pants.

Rolling her eyes playfully she smirked while unzipping the his pants to pull out his pulsing member.

"So needy Izuku baby~" She chided,but stroked his cock at a slow pace.

Groaning at her agonize pace she continued to lap up the blood from her bite mark as Izuku tried to conceal his moans.

"Mmmm you taste so good...you like that baby?" Toga whispered lowly while stroking him at a faster pace.

"I'm g-gonna.." He groaned out as tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes.

"It's ok baby cum for me.~" She said enveloping his lips in a gentle kiss. That seemed to through him over as he groaned in the kiss as hot spurts of white cum splattered all over her hand.

Giggling she kissed the sweat clad forehead of her toy whispering praise and sweet nothings into his ear.

"What a good boy."

* * *

A/n

Like I said most of these will be pretty short!

Thank you for reading and Review!


	3. Mina

A/n

**Warning: Sexual themes****Don't own,but Enjoy!**

* * *

prompt: bath/shower/titfuck

pair:Izuku x mina

* * *

**Slippery Adventures**

There were always perks for dating someone as eccentric and energized as Mina.

The boring things she could make fun without even trying. Ever seen anyone make grocery shopping fun? Izuku was pretty sure they were banned from that one store down near his house ,but it was so worth it having that buggy race down the isles.

How about working out? Sure he needed to do it for his quirk,but working out with someone as chatty as her made it a lot more easier. The rather skimpy short shorts and purple tube top weren't exactly appropriate for his local gym...he didn't complain though.

When it came down to taking a bath though...

"Gotta get you clean everwhere you know~" Mina giggled rubbing her soap clad body against one very blushing Izuku.

"I k-know, b-but..." He groaned as her slippery resistance the soap made was rather soothing against his body. Her soft hands roamed his body touch ever well trained muscle from his abs to his biceps and triceps.

"You just want me to give little might attention don't you?" She questioned proding a soft finger along his soap clad member.

Giggling she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dropping to her knees ,gathering as much of the soap's bubbles between her massive slippery mounds.

Gripping his cock she rubbed the tip around the harden pink nub of her breast giving him a sultry smirk.

"I'll let the these girls handle today." As soon as she said those words his cock easily glided between her heavenly valley of her breast. Groaning Izuku almost lost himself than and there.

Smirking she squeezed her breast hard together enveloping his member with easy.

"You wanna cum all over her my slipper tits Midori?" She questioned playfully stroking his twitching cock between her soft slippery breast.

He knew he couldn't hold off much longer. Between the friction,soap and sexy look Mina was giving he was definitely gonna blow his load soon.

Not holding back that's what he did. Hot cum shot between her breast coating a thick layer between them. Taking her finger she scooped a little into her mouth with a lewd slurp.

Blushing she gave Izuku a look of lust before a small smile graced her lips.

"Yummy~"

* * *

A/n

I know some of us had that one friend who played too much in any store.

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
